


iZombie // hot sauce

by jajafilm



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Brain, Commercial, Hot sauce, Zombies, ad, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short funny video on the TV series iZombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iZombie // hot sauce

#  **iZombie // hot sauce**

 

Declaration: This video hasn't been created for the purpose of any profit. I don't have anything to do with Cholula Hot Sauce and don't own any rights to the series iZombie. This video was created in order to entertain the fans and as a school project, a proof that I can use Adobe Premiere. (This video was created as a school project school UJAK)

 


End file.
